Das erste Mal
by Vistin
Summary: Wir tun alles irgendwann zum ersten Mal, und dieses erste Mal ist immer eine größere Herausforderung als jede folgende Wiederholung.


_A/N: Das ist eine etwas... gewagte? intensive? ... naja, zumindest ungewohnte Charakterisierung, mich würde wirklich sehr interessieren wie sie Euch gefallen oder nicht gefallen hat._

**Das erste Mal**

"Oh, Severus. Schön, dass du da bist, ich habe schon auf dich gewartet. Möchtest du Wein?"  
Die Geste des Ablehnens war sehr zurückhaltend und wirkte respektvoll, er hatte sie lange geübt. Doch der Dunkle Lord ignorierte sie und reichte dem Siebzehnjährigen ein Kristallglas mit einer fast schwarzen Flüssigkeit.  
"Trink. Es ist ein hervorragender Wein und du wirst die Stärkung brauchen."  
Severus nickte unterwürfig und nahm das Glas an. Wie aus einem Reflex heraus spulten sich in seinem Kopf Zaubersprüche ab, die das Glas und seinen Inhalt in ihre Bestandteile zerlegten, sie analysierten und zeigten, welche Gefahren von der Flüssigkeit ausgehen konnten. Es fand sich nichts, also hob er das Glas und trank. Der Wein schmeckte fast schon sauer, hatte jedoch eine samtene Note, die darüber hinwegtäuschte.  
"Kennst du Kim Lickpau? Er hat gestern versucht, die Obersekretärin des Ministers zu entführen. Wohlgemerkt, nur versucht."  
"Wie kann man an der Entführung einer achtzigjährigen Hexe scheitern?", fragte Severus und gab seiner Stimme einen überheblich ironischen Ton. Der lippenlose Mund seines Gegenübers verzog sich zu etwas, was bei einem menschlichen Wesen wohl ein Lächeln gewesen wäre.  
"Eine faszinierende Frage, nicht wahr? Bisher konnte sie auch niemand zufriedenstellend beantworten. Vor allem, weil es der dritte Fehltritt Lickpaus war, und das allein in diesem Monat."  
Der Plauderton versetzte Severus in Bereitschaft. Alle seine Sinne waren nur auf IHN gerichtet, auf seine Gesten, seine Worte, auf seine Gedanken.  
"Was würdest du mit ihm machen, mein Junge?" Voldemorts Stimme klang beiläufig, mit einer Spur Wohlwollen.   
"Ihn töten." Die Antwort kam ohne Zögern. Im perfekten Ton der Selbstverständlichkeit und Kälte. Während in seinem Kopf weitere Mechanismen sein Innerstes verriegelten, das Fühlen vom Denken brutal niedergeworfen wurde, verbannt in die tiefsten Winkel seines Ichs.  
Der Dunkle Lord verzog sein blasses Gesicht zu einem diabolischen Grinsen und etwas wie Triumph flammte in seinen Augen auf.  
"Gut", zischte er und legte Severus eine langgliedrige, weiße Hand auf die Schulter.

Wie er wieder in den Schlafsaal gekommen war, wusste er nicht genau. Erst als die Tür ins Schloss knallte, kam er wieder zu Bewusstsein. Ihm war eisig kalt, doch trotzdem bildeten sich auf seinem Rücken feine Schweißtropfen.  
Er zitterte.  
Unendliche viele Gedanken rasten in seinem Kopf, doch er konnte keinen richtig fassen. Der Raum schien sich zu drehen, vor seinen Augen flackerten schwarze Punkte, und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Ihm wurde schwindelig und er meinte schon, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, da hielt alles an.  
Wirklich alles. Der Raum drehte sich nicht mehr, sein Herz schlug nicht mehr, seine Gedanken standen vor seinem inneren Auge still und machten ihm klar, was passiert war.  
Er hatte einen Menschen getötet.  
Er schaffte es gerade noch bis zu einem Waschbecken, ehe er sich übergab. Er schmeckte bittere Galle und den sauren Wein. Seine Knie gaben nach, und obwohl er versuchte, sich am Becken festzuhalten, sank er auf den kalten Stein. Das Zittern wurde schlimmer, kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und rann seinen Rücken herunter.  
Noch einmal lief der Tag in seinem Kopf ab. Er war erstaunt, wie viel er über Lickpau wusste. Er hatte ihn doch nur zweimal gesehen; hatten sie sich je unterhalten? Wie locker ihr Kontakt vorher auch gewesen sein mochte, jetzt waren sie endgültig verbunden: Als Opfer und Mörder.   
Mörder – wie merkwürdig dieses Wort klang.  
Er hatte schon länger gewusst, dass es irgendwann soweit sein würde. Seitdem er sich den Todessern angeschlossen hatte, hatte er gewusst, dass er irgendwann würde töten müssen. Und eigentlich war es auch ganz leicht gewesen.  
Wieder wurde ihm schlecht.  
Doch langsam kehrten seine Kräfte zurück. Er zog sich hoch und atmete mehrmals durch, damit der Schwindel vorbeiging. Ihm war immer noch übel, daher steckte er sich den Finger in den Hals, um auch den Rest des Weins loszuwerden.  
Ein leerer Magen tat gut, auch wenn es das Zittern verschlimmerte.  
Mit einem unsicheren Schlenker des Zauberstabes reinigte er das Waschbecken und wusch sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser. Seine Gedanken wälzten noch immer die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunden, doch sein Körper schien den Schwächeanfall langsam zu überwinden.  
Er rief sich frische Kleider aus seinem Schrank. Den Umhang, den er ausgezogen hatte, legte er gewohnt ordentlich auf einem Hocker zusammen, doch dann erfasste ihn ein merkwürdiger Ekel und er ließ das Kleidungsstück in Flammen aufgehen.  
Das Duschwasser war zu heiß, doch er merkte es erst, als ein erneuter Schwindel ihn wieder zu Boden zwang. Gegen die Fliesen gelehnt, auf dem Boden sitzend, ging es ihm besser.   
Nur der Krampf, der sich in seiner Brust zusammenzog, wurde immer schlimmer. Ein unbeschreibliches und unerträgliches Gefühl von Schuld und Ekel, zu einem gigantischen Stein verdichtet, der ihn zu erdrücken schien.  
Das heiße Wasser tat seinem Zauberstab nicht gut, die Politur blätterte schon ab, doch gerade heute war ihm das völlig egal. Mit der Spitze des Zauberstabes fuhr er den linken Arm entlang. Diesen Zauber hatte er inzwischen perfektioniert. Er durchtrennte keine Sehnen, keine Muskeln, öffnete nur die Haut, schnitt in Blutgefässe und entzündete die Nervenstränge. Das Blut bildete schon Schlieren am Abfluss der Dusche, da erreichte ihn der Schmerz erst. Er stöhnte leise und verzog das Gesicht; sein Arm brannte wie Feuer, doch der Krampf in seiner Brust löste sich einfach nicht. Er versuchte sich ganz auf den körperlichen Schmerz zu konzentrieren. Doch es reichte nicht. Immer noch pochte dieser eine Satz, dieses eine Wort in seinem Kopf, immer noch zog sich der Knoten in ihm immer fester, wurde immer schwerer, immer drückender. Dem Blut zuzusehen half diesmal einfach nicht.  
Er hatte einen anderen Menschen getötet, das war schlimmer als alles andere bisher.  
Obwohl es kein unschuldiger Mensch war, es war ein Mann, der selbst ein mehrfacher Mörder gewesen war, der es mehr als einmal verdient hatte zu sterben. Doch wie sehr er sich das auch einredete, es wurde einfach nicht besser, im Gegenteil, in seinem Kopf entstand ein schlimmeres Bild: Was würde er tun, wenn man von ihm verlangte, einen unschuldigen Menschen zu töten? Vielleicht sogar einen Freund? Wieder verkrampfte sich sein Magen unter einem Brechreiz. Doch er konnte sich nicht mehr übergeben. Er sank endgültig zusammen. Die Wunde an seinem Arm schloss sich wieder, ohne dass es ihm besser ging. Zusammengerollt lag er auf dem Boden des Duschraums, in den Ohren das Rauschen des abfließenden Wassers. Die mit Wasserdampf gesättigte Luft machte ihm das Atmen schwer. Aber wenigstens war ihm wieder warm.  
Seine Gedanken wurden langsam unscharf, als würde er das Bewusstsein verlieren, nur ein Zauberspruch blieb ganz klar. Bot sich geradezu an, war so verführerisch, so einfach. Eine Lösung, eine Lösung für alles. Er beherrschte den Zauber, das wusste er jetzt. Und obwohl gerade seine erstmalige Anwendung ihn an diesen Punkt gebracht hatte, bot nur die Wiederholung einen Ausweg. Doch würde es funktionieren? Wirkte es auf einen selbst? Er konnte es ja mal versuchen, wie er alles Mögliche ausprobiert hatte. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf sich selbst, die Konzentration fiel ihm etwas schwer, doch er fand den Fokus, fand das Ziel...  
Ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz durchfuhr ihn. Fühlte es sich so an? Doch er hatte den Zauber noch nicht ausgesprochen, nicht mal gedacht. Er hörte sich selbst schreien und dieser Schrei machte ihm klar, dass er nicht starb, obwohl es sich so anfühlte.  
Kurzfristig wurde sein Kopf wieder klar. In der Tür des Duschraums stand Regulus, er hatte den Zauberstab noch immer auf ihn gerichtet und seine Augen funkelten wütend.  
"Glaubst du tatsächlich, dass du dich so einfach davonmachen kannst? Dass es keine Konsequenzen hätte? So egoistisch und dumm kannst du doch nicht sein!", schrie er Severus an.  
"Komm wieder zu dir", ergänzte er leiser und warf ihm ein Handtuch zu.


End file.
